dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of Birth=Age 723 |Date of death=Age 797 (revived) |FamConnect=Nimaru (sister) }} Hikaru is a Saiyan, born in 723 A.D., 14 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is a Z Fighter who once lived on Planet Yardrat but now has moved to Earth. (credit for this character goes to JordanTH) Background Many Years Ago Hikaru is a pure Elite Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. He actually fled the Planet, weeks before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, in order to train so that he could defeat Frieza. He tried to return after training to defeat Frieza, but when he saw Planet Vegeta be destroyed, he turned into a Super Saiyan. He and his sister, Nimaru, have been living in secret for some time, but he seems to have knowledge of all of Goku's life, but it is implied that he learned of Goku's life through the citizens of Yardrat and from other sources. It is unknown of where his loyalty lies. Living in Yardrat One year after the death of Planet Vegeta, Hikaru and his sister landed on the Planet Yardrat, where they spent most of their years. As a result, Hikaru has the ability to use Instant Transmission, along with other abilities. While on the planet, they checked on Goku, to see how the Saiyan survivor was doing. The Destruction of Yardrat In 795 A.D., however, all of that changed, when a new monster, named Haifeiru, and his army of Ultran soldiers, landed on the planet. They started to kill the Yardrat people, one by one. Only Hikaru and Nimaru escaped; the rest of the population died. Landing on Earth Six months after the destruction of Yardrat, they land on Earth, where Goku and the others find them. Hikaru explained their story, and warned the Z Fighters that Haifeiru will appear in one year. One Year Later One year after Hikaru and Nimaru arrive on Earth, Haifeiru and his soldiers arrive on Earth. Hikaru and his sister plan to fight with the Z Fighters. Personality He seems to be a very relaxed type of person. Unlike most Saiyans, he is not one to provoke fights, deeming any fight with a weak person as "a waste of time." He often displays this attitude toward Vegeta, but he always is willing to spar with Gohan. He also believes in mercy, just like Goku, even when someone has commited terrible acts, believing that they might change-unless it's someone who he thinks will never change, like Haifeiru or Saigon. Appearence Despite Hikaru being middle aged, he looks like he's in his late twenties to mid thirties. He has rusty red hair and he carries a sword as big as he is. He also wears a cape with a strange symbol on it. Hikaru also lost his tail during his time away from Planet Vegeta, but he says that his tail only held him back. Forms Super Saiyan Due to Hikaru's training, he is as strong in his Super Saiyan form as Gohan initially was as a Super Saiyan 2. Thus, he is able to hold his own against many just by transforming into this basic state. Super Saiyan 2 During the time spent on Yardrat, Hikaru reached this form. He also reached Super Saiyan 3 there as well. Super Saiyan 3 During the time he spent on Yardrat, he also reached SSj3. He rivaled Super Buu in this form the first time he reached it. Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Dragon Ball AF